Waking Dreams
by redeyesblackdragon
Summary: A boy who knows nothing about what other teenagers his age take for granted, doesn't know about Duel Monsters learns how to play, it seems that there is more at work than, "Beginners Luck" when he shows an unnatural display of talent and knowledge for the


Waking Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! I do own Mark and Jon, so please e-mail me with permission before using them in a story!  
  
Chapter 1: A New Duelist  
  
" Hey dork, get outta the way, there's a duel going on here!" a dark haired kid snapped. " Yeah, get lost loser!" another boy sneered. I obediently got out of the way. " Is it all right if I watch? I don't know anything about Duel Monsters." I asked politely, despite the less-than-warm order to go away. " Just shut up and don't distract us!" the dark haired boy snapped again, clearly not caring what I did as long as I wasn't in the way. I stepped out of the way and sat down on a chair where the table was visible. They took their seats opposite each other. They then shook hands, and shuffled each others decks of cards. They then returned the decks and flipped a coin. " Heads!" the blond boy shouted. It landed tails. " I go first!" said the dark haired boy. He drew a card from the deck. A grin lit his face. " You! Keep track of life points. 8000 each! And don't you dare screw up; I have my Serpent Night Dragon riding on this match! My name's Mark and that's John!" He shoved a pen and paper into my hands. I wrote down John and Mark. Mark was the one with dark hair, and John was the blond haired boy. Mark laid a card face down, and played a card face down and horizontal. Curiosity getting the better of me, I asked, " Could you explain this concept to me? I don't know how this is played." I expected a harsh word or blow, but I was surprised when the dark haired boy looked at me with a dumbfounded expression. " You don't know how to duel? You don't even have a deck? Man, where have you been! Everybody is dueling now! All right, watch closely, because I'm not going to repeat myself. The bottom line of cards is called magic and traps. Magic cards do many things; they may increase or decrease the power, add or subtract life points, or even destroy a monster! Trap cards are similar, but are seemingly more useful, as they often have better results for monster destruction. But they can only be activated during your opponents turn. Monsters are what are the most important though; they protect your life points, and destroy your opponents. Some even have effects when they are flipped over. For example, the monster called Hane- Hane returns a monster on the field to the owner's hand. Then there is the hated tribute. To summon monsters of level 5-6, you must sacrifice one monster. For level 7 and above, you need to sacrifice two monsters. Some are called rituals. You need the monster in your hand and sacrifices on the field, and the ritual magic card. That's pretty much the basics. If you run out of life points or cards you lose. Or, the rare way is if you get all five pieces of Exodia in your hand, you instantly win. That is like a one in 500 chance though, and Exodia is very hard to get. Now watch and learn!" The dark haired boy finished. " I end my turn!" the blond haired boy smirked. " I lay down the Dark Elf, in attack mode! Elf, attack his face down card!" The Elf flipped the card over. It was a Man-Eater Bug. " Ha! Your Dark Elf is also destroyed! And now, I am going to end this! I played Lord of D. in attack mode! Then I play this magic card, the Flute of Summoning Dragon! Then I lay down luminous spark, I equip one with this Axe of Despair! You're done!" Mark said triumphantly. " No! No, you must have cheated! John whined. Marked glared at him. "Fine, take it!" John said furiously shoving a card into Mark's hand, and knocking me over on his way out. " Hey, sorry about before the duel. You all right?" he asked, and gave me a hand up. " Yeah, I'm fine thanks," I said. " Could you teach me how to duel?" " I can, but you need a deck. And they are expensive?" " Is $1000.00 enough? That's all I have on me right now." " What!?" Mark gaped. " Are you a millionaire or something?" " Yes, I just moved here, and I don't get out a lot, so my mother and father decided to send me to this high school to get better acquainted with other teenagers." " Oh, well you could get a deck that's amazing for about $400.00. Come on, we can go to the game shop right now!" said Mark excitedly. " Mark? What is that card you won from him?" I asked curiously. " Oh, that's the Dark Illusion Ritual. All I need is Relinquished now, but he's so hard to find." We walked slowly, and he taught me about the attack and defense, how the rules worked, showed me all different kinds of cards. We soon arrived at the Gameshop. " Hey, Mr. Moto!" Mark called, his voice traveling through the shop. " We have a brand new customer!" " All right Mark, coming!" a voice came from a storage room in the back. A short squat man with slightly wild gray hair, wearing overalls emerged from the room. " Yes, and how may I help you?" he asked. " This is. hey you never told me your name!" Mark said suddenly. " Oh! I'm Jonathon. Just call me Jon though." " Oh, okay. Anyways, this is Jon, and he is a millionaire, and he just moved here, and he doesn't know anything about Duel Monsters, and he wants to buy a deck!" Mark finished. I blushed faintly from the stair I got. " Well, youngling, lets get started. Do you know the rules?" " Not really, no," I replied. " Well, if you want, I can give you a 3 week training session. Come everyday after school. You are welcome to come too Mark. It is normally $40.00, but I can bring it down to $30.00 because you are a beginner. I am sorry, but I still must charge you full price Mark." " Well, never mind then, you have fun Jon-" " Here's $80.00 for both of us!" I interrupted. " Don't worry about it Mark, I owe you for introducing me to Duel Monsters anyways. And just because I am a beginner, I don't need you to take money off, Mr. Moto, I don't want you losing any money because of me. When do we start?" " There's no time like the present, I always say. First you need a deck. You should decide this though. Here," he handed me a book. " I have rarely seen such generosity from one friend to another, and also the extra $10.00 you gave me covers this Jon. It is a book filled with deck construction ideas, some strategies, and just some basic ideas. Come into the house, and I leave Yugi in charge. Yugi! Can you come down and run the store for a couple of hours?" Mr. Moto yelled. " Coming Grandpa! A voice from upstairs called. There were footsteps on the stairs, and suddenly a boy with a large, spiky hair cut was at the foot of the stairs. I recognized him from my math class. " Hi Jon. Is Grandpa teaching you about Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked. " Yes, he is. I am taking the training session. Are you a duelist Yugi?" I asked. " Well- " Of course he's a duelist!" Mark interrupted. " He one the Duelist Kingdom Championship!" he is the number one duelist in the world right now!" " Well Mark, you could have just said I knew how to duel!" Yugi said, slightly embarrassed. " Anyways, Yugi, could you run the store for a couple of hours while Jon gets his first session?" Mr. Moto asked. " Sure Grandpa!" Yugi said, and entered the store without a second thought. " Okay, you two come over here," he led us to a small sun room where enough light filtered in that we could see, but it wasn't overly bright. A nice and comfortable room. " Here is a catalogue of every card in the game, what they do, and the price. Pick 13 level four monsters, and 7 above that." Mr. Moto said. I picked carefully, mentally calculating, making strategies, which I scribbled down in a little notepad I had. Soon, I had picked the monsters. " Now, pick 10 magics," Mr. Moto said. " Monster Reborn is good in any deck." he added. I picked carefully, seeing how they could be used in conjunction with the monsters I had picked. I found several good strategies, which I wrote down in the book. " Next come traps. A trap that is quite useful is Mirror Force, or the Spellbinding Circle." Mr. Moto said. I picked my 10 traps carefully, once again picking out even the smallest strategy. " Now, lets see how much it will cost. My my, this is quite a good deck!" He put on glasses and looked at a price sheet. " Your total comes to $322.00." Mr. Moto said. I placed the bills before him. " Thank you. Now, lets see how you do in a duel. Mark, would you duel him please?" "Sure!" Mark said. We sat down at a low table, shook hands, shuffled the decks, and drew 5 cards. 


End file.
